Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an image processing technology. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an image segmentation method and an image segmentation apparatus.
Description of Related Art
Semantic image segmentation plays a crucial role in image understanding, allowing a computer to recognize objects in images. Recognition and delineation of objects is achieved through classification of each pixel in an image. Such processes have a wide range of applications in computer vision, in diverse and growing fields such as vehicle autonomy and medical imaging. However, current image segmentation technologies perform image segmentation respectively on different image frames of image data. As a result, the edges of the image segmentation result of the whole image data generated accordingly often have dithering phenomenon.
Accordingly, what is needed is an image segmentation method and an image segmentation apparatus to address the above issues.